Fun and Games with SVU
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Its the squads annual game night, what more can i say? Please R & R.


Fun and Games with SVU!

"Alright guys the name of the game is poker. You can wuss out now if your scared." Said Olivia Benson, a member of the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan, New York.

It was the squads poker night. Every Saturday night the entire squad would go to each others house for an entire night of a different card game, today they were at Liv's house to play poker. Munch, Fin, Elliot, Casey, Captain Cragen, Warner, and Haung were there. Little did they know Elliot, who had gotten tired of cards, had brought a game of his own.

"Hey Liv, do you have a PS2?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She said answering his question with one of her own.

He pulled out a large box, 2 mats, and a smaller box. Casey and Olivia recognized the gam immediately.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" They both exclaimed.

"So what do you say we try this instead?" he asked.

"What the hell is Dance Dance Revolution?" Fin said.

"How could you not know what DDR is?" Casey said. "I love that game"

"What do you mean how could I not know what DDR is! I don't play stupid games!" Fin replied angrily.

"So," Olivia said "are we gonna play, or what?"

Finally the all agreed to play the game. Elliot Hooked up the game system to the TV and they all started to pick their partners. The pairs were Olivia and Elliot, Casey and Fin, Warner and Munch, and Haung and Cragen for the first round. Liv and El would go first. They turned on the game and stood on the mats. They set their game level to standard and picked a song. After arguing for a few minuets, they settled on "Dream a Dream." The beginning was easy, but the it got to the middle where the tempo sped up. Liv Still managed to get all of the steps right, but Elliot some how slipped and fell over with a loud "Thud!" Olivia had won this round with a perfect 203 combo.

Next up was Fin and Casey. Fin picked "Trip Machine." the look in Casey's eyes told them she was quite pissed.

He didn't know how to set up the settings so, he let Casey do it for him. Little did he know she set it to heavy mode and put it on the fastest speed for him. She then set hers on beginner and put it very slow. He pushed the start button to start dancing. Fin fell over in a matter of seconds, yet Casey had managed to clear the level. Enen on beginner she go a "D"/

"Fin, you are s son of a bitch!" Casey screamed at him.

"Yeah, I know" he replied coolly.

Both of them were out of breath. The net group up was Munch and Warner. They both set theirs to beginner and picked a very easy song. The song was the Whistle song. After 2 missed steps Munch gave up, and Warner won.

Cragen backed at the last second, so Haung didn't even had to dance. The pairs were switched up now. The new pairs were Olivia and Casey and Warner and Haung. Both Liv and Casey were very competitive, but at least they played fair.

After settling on "Days go By" by Dirty Vegas, they got ready to dance. They were tied for most of the song, but right at the end Casey missed the last step. Liv knew just how lucky she was to win this round.

Next Warner and Haung went up to pick a song. They both set their level to light mode and choose the song "321 Stars". After about 10 combos Warner backed out gracefully.

So the final pair Liv and Haung. They got on the mats and picked their final song incredibly carefully setting the level on light. They picked a song called Maximizer. Both of them were doing fairly well and Haung knew he had no chance of beating Liv so he decided to get rid of the competition. He reached out and shoved Olivia's shoulder causing her to stumble and fall. While she was on the ground, the song ended and Haung had won. The stats came up and showed that he had won with one more perfect than her. The rest were all the same except for boo's which Liv had gotten one more of. Needless to say she was pissed. Haung was crowned king of DDR and rubbed it in Olivia's face every chance he got for the rest of the week. She vowed to herself she would get him back. No matter what. 


End file.
